The story of The Princess of The Dawn: True feeling
by Zory rock101
Summary: Book 3: Yona and Hak gathering the four dragons warrior but what about when Hak feeling start to come out that he keep in for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of The Princess of The Dawn: True feeling**

 **Chapter 1**

Hak, Yona, Zeno, Jae-ah, Kija, Yoon, and Shin-ah continue on their Journey. "I'm so hungry," Zeno said, fall to the ground.

"I guess let stop here then," Yoon said, put his bag down on the ground.

"Yeah," Zeno said, throw his head up in the air.

"I will go and get some firewood then," Jae-ah said, walked away from the others.

"I will go and set up camp," Hak said, put out some tent from his big bag and starting to set it up.

"Yoon, want do you want me to do?" Yona asked, looking at Yoon.

"Go and find some food." Yoon answer walked away from Yona.

"Okay," Yona said, starting to walked and looked for some that look like you can see.

"Yeah, guys looked there a girl over there," A man said, step in front of Yona.

"please leave me alone," Yona said, step a back and bump into a big fat man. "Hak!" Yona yelled, one of the men cover her month make her stop screaming.

"How dare you laid a hand on her," Hak said, knock on of the man out that have Yona. Yona hides behind Hak.

"Hak," Yona said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I will kill you," Hak said, narrowing his eyes at the man around him and Yona. "Yona, let go," Hak order, getting ready to attack the man.

"Okay," Yona said, let go of Hak. Hak attack the man and went back over to Yona.

"Let go back," Hak said, grab Yona's hand.

"Okay," Yona said, follow Hak. When they got to the camp area, Yona saw Yoon was finished cooking.

"It looks like Hak found you," Yoon said, looking at Yona.

"Yeah, she was getting into trouble," Hak said, let go of Yona's hand and walked to one of the tents. Yona walked into the tent and saw Hak was laying down.

"I'm sorry, You have to come and save me," Yona said, kneel down and bow her head to Hak.

"It fine," Hak said, patting her head with a smile on his face.

"I don't want to bother you all the time," Yona said, looking up at him.

"I promise your father I will protect you," Hak said, sat up and looked at a Yona.

"Yona, Hak dinner is ready," Yoon said outside of the tent.

"Okay," Hak said, stand up from the ground and reach out his hand toward Yona.

"Thank you," Yona said, took Hak's head. Hak and Yona walked out of the tent.

"So did you guys have fun in there," Jae-ah said, looking at Hak and Yona.

Hak walked up to Jae-ah and punch him in the face making him fall down on the ground.

Yona said down by and tree with a bowl of soup. Hak sat down beside her and start eating their food.

"So who going to sleep with who?" Kija asked.

"I will sleep with Yona," Jae-ah said, saw Hak's weapon come at him. "I was just kidding," Jae-ah said, let out a laugh.

"I want to stay with Hak," Yona said, saw Hak drop his long sword almost cut Jae-ah.

"Jesus, Hak watch it," Jae-ah said, got out of the way before it hit him.

"it that okay with you?" Yona asked, looking at him.

"It fine," Hak said, stand up and walked into the tent. Yona follows after Hak and sat down.

"Um," Yona said, trying to find something to say.

"Just laid down." Hak order, turn to his right side.

"Okay," Yona said, laid down and turn on her left side. Hak and Yona then fall asleep

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story of The Princess of The Dawn: True feeling**

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning the group continue on their journey. Hak walked behind Yona keeping a close eye on her.

"What wrong, Hak?" Yona asked, turning her head to look at him.  
"It nothing," Hak said, looking away from Yona.

"Okay," Yona said, looking straight ahead again.

"We are coming up to a village," Yoon said, looking at the map.  
After a while, They got to the village and saw it was run down.

"Did people actually live here?" Kija asked, walked in the village.  
"Yeah, I used to live a village just like this one," Yoon said, looking around the village.

"Hak, people here are suffering," Yona said, grab his sleeve while looking at sick people.

"It can't be helped. The fire tribe took all the man into soldiers and the one who is sick they leave them to die." Yoon said, walked through the town.

"My father always told me our kingdom was beautiful but it did not look beautiful at all," Yona said, looking down at the ground.  
"Princess," Hak said, took Yona's hand.

"Well, let keep on moving," Yoon said, walking to the forest with the others. Yona walked behind Hak slowly and He notices that something was wrong with Yona.

"What wrong, Princess?" Hak asked, turn around and looked at Yona.

"Why can't we help them. I'm the princess of this kingdom and I'm useless," Yona said, looking down at the ground.

"There nothing we can't help them with," Yoon said, turn his head to look at Yona.

"I know but I want to help my people," Yona said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Hak said, placing his hand on top of Yona's head. Yona looked up at Hak.

"Don't worry about it am the princess of this kingdom," Yona said, narrowing her eyes at Hak.

"We are almost to a village," Yoon said, changing the subject.

"That great," Kija said with a smile on his face.

"Yoon, how long will it take us to get to the village?" Jae-ah asked, looking at Yona.

"Don't worry about it," Hak said, placing his hand on top of Yona's head. Yona looked up at Hak.

"Don't worry about it am the princess of this kingdom," Yona said, narrowing her eyes at Hak.

"We are almost to a village," Yoon said, changing the subject.

"That great," Kija said with a smile on his face.

"Yoon, how long will it take us to get to the village?" Jae-ah asked, looking at Yona.

"About an hour," Yoon answer, looking at the map.

"Okay," Jae-ah said, walking through the forest with the other in front of him. Hak was not paying attention when Yona jump on his back.

"I'm tired," Yona said, wrapping her arms around Hak's neck and close her eyes.

 **See you in the next chapter The story of the princess of the dawn: True feeling...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story of The Princess of The Dawn: True feeling**

 **Chapter 3**

When They got to the village, Yona went to the hot spring that was a little bit out of the village. Hak, Shin-ah, Kija, Yoon, Jae-ah all was in the boy hot spring.

Yona got in the warm water and scrub her body to get clean. '"It looks like it is getting dark," Yona said to herself, looking up at the dark blue sky.

"Princess, are you done with your bath?" Hak's voice asked behind a closed door.

"Yeah," Yona answer, got out of the water and wrap a towel around her body. Yona dry off her body and put on her clothes. Yona opens the door and saw Hak standing beside the door.

"You did not dry your hair," Hak said, took the towel from Yona and starting drying her hair. Hak looked down at her and pull Yona closer to her.

"Hak what are you doing?" Yona asked, feel Hak's lips brush against her lips.

"I will protect you," Hak said, place a hand on her cheek. "let get going," Hak said, grab Yona hand and walked down the hallway to the room.

Yona places a hand on her lips and thinking about Hak the whole time. Hak opens the door and walked in. "Well, it about time you guys got back," Yoon said, looking at Hak and Yona.

"Sorry," Yona said, sat down on the ground beside Shin-ah. Yoon hands a bowel to Yona and Hak. "Thank you," Yona said, took the bowel from Yoon.

"Yoon, what are we going tomorrow?" Kija asked, looking at Yoon.

"I don't know, maybe stay here until I find where we should go next." Yoon answer, looking back at Kija.

"So we just stay here until you come up with something," Jae-ah said, also looking at Yoon.

"Yes, just for now," Yoon said, looking back at Jae-ah.

"Okay, I going back to my room," Yona said, stand up and smile at everyone.

"Okay, goodnight," Everyone said, looking at Yona. Hak also stands up and walked out of the room with Yona.

"Goodnight Hak," Yona said, open her bedroom door.

"I will be right next door if you need anything," Hak said, looking at Yona.

"Okay," Yona said watch Hak walked into his bedroom and close the door. Yona then walked in and close her door. "Stupid what with that kiss Hak give me a few minutes ago," Yona said, put her finger against her lips.

Yona walked over to the bed and laid down. She closes her eyes and falls asleep dreaming about Hak kiss her on her lips, her neck and etc..

 **See you in the next chapter of The story of the princess of the daen: True feeling...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Story of The Princess of The Dawn: True feeling**

 **Chapter 4**

Yona wakes up a few minutes of sleep after having a sex dream about Hak but she did not know what some of Hak was doing in her dream so she stands up and went over to knock on Hak door.

After a while, Hak opens the door without no shirt on. "What is it, princess?" Hak asked, looking down at her.

"I just had a dream," Yona said, looking away from Hak.

"It calls a nightmare," Hak said, place a hand on top of her head.

"No, it was different from a nightmare. It was about you." Yona said, looking at Hak.

"What was your dream about?" Hak said, open the door so Yona can come in the room.

"Well, it about...um...you were doing some stuff to me when I was naked," Yona said, sat down and saw Hak face turn red. He knew what Yona dream was about. "Hak why was I naked?" Yona asked.

Hak walked over to her and pen her down on the bed. "Because you were having a sex dream about me," Hak answer, looking down at Yona.

"What is Sex?" Yona asked, looking up at Hak.

"It hard to say in words." Hak answer.

"Can you show me?" Yona asked. Hak then feels his heart beating fast and kiss Yona's lips.

Hak runs his hand down her rope and slowly open it. "Yona if I show it to you. I want to hear you say that you are mine forever." Hak said whisper in her ears.

"I'm yours, Hak forever," Yona said, feeling hak's hand run down her bare skin.

"Let me what was in your dream so I can do it to you," Hak said, kissing her neck.

"You were kiss my neck like you are doing now," Yona said, let out a moan.

"What else?" Hak said, kiss all the way down her breast.

"You put something inside me but I don't know what it was," Yona said, watch Hak sat up.

"I do," Hak said, took off his pants. Yona close her eyes when she saw Hak 6 inch cock. "Are you ready? this will hurt," Hak said, pushing his cock inside Yona making her moan louder. Hak presses his body again Yona and pushes in and out.

Yona wraps her arms around Hak and holds him tight like the end is coming to an end. "Hak," Yona moan, bite her lips.

"Yona," Hak moan, found Yona sweet spot at and keep on going to that area inside her.

"I love you, Hak," Yona said, kiss Hak on the lips.

"I love you too, Yona," Hak said, kiss her back while he was still going in and out of her. After a while, Hak pulls out of Yona and laid down beside her.

"Hak," Yona said, laid her head on Hak's chest. Hak wraps his arms around Yona and kiss the top of her head.

"Let get some sleep," Hak said, close his eyes and fall asleep.

"Okay," Yona said, close her eyes and fall asleep in Hak's arms.

 **See you in the next chapter of the story of the princess of dawn: True Feeling...**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Story of The Princess of The Dawn: True feeling**

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning, Hak and Yona got dress after that wonderful night they share with each other. "Do tell anyone what happen last night," Hak order, looking at Yona.

"Okay, I won't," Yona said, looking back at Hak. Hak and Yona walked over walked over to the door and Hak open it.

"It looks like everyone else is sleep sleeping," Hak said, walked out into the hallway. "Let go get breakfast," Hak said, walked down the staircase.

"Okay," Yona said, follow after Hak. "Hak, how long are we staying at the inn?" Yona asked, looking at the back of Hak's head.

"Maybe a couple of days," Hak said, walked into the Inn's dining room. Hak and Yona sat down at a table with a place of food.

"They other still asleep to catch up sleep," Yona said, took a bite of her food.

"Yeah, but I did not get much sleep last night," Hak said, took a sip of his water.

"I'm sorry," Yona said, looking down at her plate.

"Don't be sorry. It was great." Hak said, looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Well, good morning you guys," Jae-ah said, walking into the dining room and sat down beside Yona.

"Is everyone else still asleep?" Yona asked, looking at Jae-ah.

"No, Kija run out of the room when he saw a bug so I don't know where he is at right now." Jae-ah answer, looking back at Yona.

"Okay, what is with him and bugs?" Yona asked.

"I don't know," Jae-ah said with a smile.

"He is a coward," Hak said, took another sip of his water.

"Don't call me a coward," Kija said, walking up to Hak and narrow his eyes at Hak.

"Hello, Kija," Yona said, looking at Kija.

"Good morning, Princess," Kija said, looking at Yona with a smile on his face.

"What is Yoon doing?" Yoon asked with a smile.

"He trying to see where we should go next," Kija said, sat down beside Yona.

"Hak you look tired," Shin-ah said, scaring Jae-ah and Hak.

"Don't walk up behind us," Jae-ah said, looking at Shin-ah who was sitting in between Hak and Jah-ah.

"Good morning, Shin-ah," Yona said, looking at Shin-ah with a smile.

"Morning," Shin-ah said, looking back at Yona.

"Well, let just eat now," Jae-ah said, pick up his fork and everyone starting to eating their breakfast.

 **See you in the next chapter of the story of the princess of dawn: true feeling...**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Story of The Princess of The Dawn: True feeling**

 **Chapter 6**

A week had passed and the group head out once again. Hak walked beside Yona through the forest. "Yoon, there is fire tribe over there," Shin-ah said, behind Yoon.

"Okay, let find a different path to go down," Yoon said, looking down at the map. "Maybe we should go around the mountainside," Yoon said, turn his head and looked at everyone behind him.

"Okay," Everyone said, follow Yoon over to the mountain. Yona was walking slowly be have not been feeling to well seen that day with Hak.

"Princess, are you okay?" Hak asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah, just a little bit tired," Yona said, looking up at Hak.

"Let stop here then," Yoon said, set his bag on the ground.

"Okay, I will set up the tent," Hak said, pull out the tent from his big bag and starting to put it up. Yona sat down by a tree and watch everyone work.

After a while, Hak walked over to Yona. "The tent is alright for you," Hak said, reach out his hand toward Yona.

"Okay, thank you," Yona said, took Hak's hand and stand up from the ground. Hak and Yona walked over to the tent and Yona laid down on the hard ground.

"Get some rest now," Hak said, going to stand up but Yona grab his hand.

"Can you stay with me?" Yona asked, looking up at Hak. Hak laid down beside Yona and wrap his arms around her.

"Of course."Hak answer, looking down at Yona. Yona laid her head on Hak's chest and fall asleep.

 **Yona's dream...**

Yona was sitting in the green grass holding a baby in her arms that look like Hak. "Honey," Hak said, walked up to her and sat down next to Yona.

"Hak," Yona said, looking at him with a smile.

"How our little one doing?" Hak asked, looking down at the baby in Yona's hand.

"He is doing great," Yona said, lend over to Hak and kiss him on the lips.

"That good," Hak said, place a hand on Yona cheek and kiss Yona back.

"I love you, Hak," Yona said.

"I love you too, my love," Hak said, wrap an arm around Yona.

 **See you in the next chapter of The story of the princess of the dawn: True feeling...**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Story of The Princess of The Dawn: True feeling**

 **Chapter 7**

A month has passed and Yona got out of the tent to throw up again. Yona crouching down throwing up. "Yona," Hak said, walked up beside her and hold her hair up so she did not throw up on it.

"I'm fine-," Yona said, throwing up again.

"I will go and get some water for Yona," Yoon said, walked away from Hak and Yona.

"Okay," Hak said, kneel down and rub Yona back. After a while, Yona finally stops throwing up and stand up.

"Here you, Yona," Yoon said, hand Yona a cup of water.

"Go and get some rest," Yoon said, took the cup back when Yona was done with it.

"Okay," Yona said, walked over to the tent and laid down.

"What wrong with Yona?" Jae-ah asked, looking at Yoon.

"I don't know. I'm not a real doctor but we can take her to a real doctor." Yoon said, looking back at Jae-ah.

"We can take her back to the wind tribe," Hak said, looking at Yoon.

"Yeah, that is a great Idea. we will head out first thing in the morning." Yoon said, looking back at Hak.

"Okay, I will go and check on Yona," Hak said, walked over to the tent and peek his head in. He saw that Yona was sound asleep.

"How is she?" Yoon asked, walked up to Hak.

"She is asleep," Hak answer, looked at Yoon.

"That a good thing then," Yoon said walked over to make some soup for Yona. Hak sat down beside the tent door and watch Yoon starting to cook.

 **Continuing in book 4 of the story of the princess of the dawn: Return Back to The Wind Tribe...**


End file.
